Wish
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty is having a difficult time trying to tell Daniel that she is moving to London. This is set during the final episode where Betty is trying to tell Daniel while they are having dinner at MODE. ) 3
1. Wish

**Wish**

* * *

**Hi my lovesss! :D So... hopefully, I should start having a little bit more free time to post things. I so do miss it! I love you all! :D Thanks! Here is a one-shot that I wrote as an early present for Lauralee! Love you my dear sis! :D**

p.s. I will also hopefully be able to catch up on some stories I've missed :D yayyy! lol

**Anyways, enjoy! hope you all have a wonderful weekend! LOTS OF LOVEEE! =) 3**

* * *

As Betty walked down the MODE hallway she felt her heart race a little faster. Since Daniel had asked her to grab dinner, she felt this was the perfect opportunity to tell him she was going to London. Tonight, she had to. There was no other way.

She couldn't just leave.

Or could she?

Of course not! She had to tell him.

Seeing him as she approached the conference room caused her heart to skip anxiously. How was she going to do this? As she saw him get up from a chair, he looked to her as she walked up, smiling brightly.

Why did he look so good tonight? He was in all black looking so...hot.

She bit her lip trying to keep her thoughts focused. She had to tell Daniel. She couldn't get distracted by his smile again. Or those eyes of his!

As he opened the door for her he took the food from her hand greeting her with a very charming smile and raspy sexy "hey"

God, why was he so cute? It only made it harder to do this.

"I'm glad you're here. I was having a difficult time choosing the right picture." He said

"Of course Daniel." She smiled at him.

"And um...well, I missed you Betty" he said sounding so sweet. Why did he have to make things so much harder for her? It wasn't fair.

She wished she could stay, but she found herself feeling things for him that were very unfriend-like, especially since Hilda's wedding. They had spent the whole night dancing together, having a great time. They had left together. Daniel had dropped her home and before he left he hugged her so...so perfectly, she wanted to just melt in his arms.

She felt different with him lately. She couldn't stay in New York any longer. She couldn't take seeing Daniel with other women and quite frankly, she couldn't take the intense emotions he made her feel.

"I'm so happy you called me. I couldn't take any more of my father's crazy attempt to change my mind about-"she stopped in midsentence realizing what she was about to say.

"Change your mind about what?" he asked curiously.

"Oh um...about...about trying this really gross dish he made"

"Oh...what was it?" he asked

"Haggis"

He made a disgusted face "What's that? Sounds gross"

"It is! It's disgusting! It smelled horrible! So thank you." she smiled at him gratefully. He nodded with a pleased smile. "My pleasure" goodness the way he said that made her stomach flip. She bit her lip trying to keep her thoughts, well, not so naughty.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked sweetly.

She bit her lip nodding. She slipped it off her shoulders and felt butterflies seeing that he had seemed to take her in appreciatively. She blushed handing him her coat "Thanks Daniel."

He nodded "ya, sure" he placed it on the back of her chair, standing close to her and oh goodness he smelled so delicious. Why did he have to be so...seductive? She thought to herself. She felt tingles all over.

As she looked up, he smiled at her so sweetly; she couldn't help herself from smiling back.

He sat beside her "So...let's get started, shall we?" he asked as he took out the food. She stared at him wondering how she was going to...well, move away. To London! Across an ocean from him!

She bit her lip looking down at the pictures of him scattered across the table. She realized that this would be the last time she would help him with anything MODE related.

The last time they had dinner together?

"Betty?"

"Hmm..." she responded distractedly. "You ok?" he asked gently.

She looked to him and smiled with a nod "yes, sorry I was just thinking about my family."

"Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded "Yes, actually, everything is perfect. I'm just a little...nothing" she stopped herself again. She didn't want to ruin the last dinner she would have with him. She could tell him tomorrow when she got to work.

"You sure?" he asked again.

She nodded "Yes, let's eat!" she said with a bright smile. He smiled back "great"

Several minutes later, Betty found herself sitting much closer to Daniel, their shoulders and arms were touching as they made fun of the pictures of Daniel. "hahah, oh God, Daniel, why did you make this face? You're making that jerk-y face."

"Hey" he whined "I am not!"

"Are too! But, hehe, well, this one is...better. Why don't you take one now? You look...well, gorgeous right now"

He grinned "I do?" he asked. She bit her lip nodding "Yep...you're really handsome. These pictures over here don't do it for you! This issue has to be perfect." She said with a blush.

He smiled looking at her eyes, his face inches from hers. She felt so many butterflies it was insane. And his eyes intoxicated her so much, she felt like she would melt at any moment. "I think you look beautiful" she heard him say, and looked to him with a small smile "really?"

"Absolutely, you look really gorgeous."

She smiled biting her lip, blushing at his comment. "we need to get a camera" she whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

He nodded "Let me see if I could find one." He got up heading to the door of the conference room "I think there might be one in the Closet from the shoot earlier today."

She nodded "Ok. I'll be here" she said

He smiled at her again "ok" he stood there for a moment before he realized he was standing there and left. She felt a blush sweep her face. She bit her lip closing her eyes really wishing that Daniel would like her. She quickly shrugged that thought away.

No! She had to go to London. This was a great opportunity. A once in a lifetime opportunity!

Daniel would understand. He was her best friend. He would support her and encourage her. She smiled brightly feeling convinced to tell him when he got back. She grinned brightly when she thought of a brilliant idea.

When she saw him approach the room with a camera in hand she smiled brightly. "Daniel, I have something I want to share with you, but first let's take this picture" she said getting up and taking the camera from his hand realizing that it was a Polaroid camera. She giggled "Where did you get this? Did you go back in time? This is ancient!" she said with a laugh that made him smile.

"I thought it was cool. I think it was part of the photo-shoot."

She laughed "It's perfect!" she said realizing she could have a picture of them together. "We can take a picture together and I can have something to..."

"To what?" he asked wanting her to finish her thought. She looked at his eyes "to remember this" she said with a quieter tone.

He looked at her oddly, but she took a deep breath

"Daniel, there's something I have to tell you. It's big and you, well, its better I tell you now before you find out from someone else! I just, it's well, I, I'm moving to London!" she said taking a nervous gulp.

He just watched her for a minute.

She looked at him nervously, but added "this has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do is tell you this, but Daniel, I just, Mr. Dunne offered me this...really amazing opportunity to run his magazine. In London! And it's so...crazy and spontaneous, but I think I should take it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

She watched him closely to gauge his emotions, but he simply listened to her, so she continued "he wants my voice...I mean, mine! Can you believe that? I'm just Betty, but he seems to think my voice is perfect for his magazine. I don't know Daniel. What do you think?" she asked looking at him feeling nervous for his response.

What happened next surprised her. A smile swept his face before he said "I think you should take it. This is your dream, Betty! It's amazing! I think, no, you have to take it! You deserve this. You're amazing. And I think your voice is perfect."

Her eyes lit up "Really? You mean that?" she asked happily. He nodded with a smile "Of course! This is...fantastic Betty!"

She was smiling so brightly, she threw her arms around him "Oh Daniel! Thank you so much!" she hugged him tight so happy that he was so understanding.

"For what Betty?" he asked confused.

"For understanding! I was so worried about telling you. I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you. This, oh God, thank you Daniel! You have no idea what this means to me" she kept her arms firmly wrapped around him.

He wrapped his arms around her more making tingles run up and down her body. "I just want you to be happy." He whispered to her causing tears to form in her eyes. "thank you" she whispered back, trying to hold back more tears.

"Can we...take that picture now?" he asked.

She moved back looking at his face and nodded happily "yes, sure!" she smiled and held the camera up away from them, still keeping an arm around him. His face was just a brush away from hers. She felt like she was in a daze. The warmth emanating from him made butterflies flutter within her. She smiled looking at him before she looked back to the camera clicking the button. Daniel took the polaroid as it emerged from the camera and waved it so the picture would form. She smiled watching him, but then got an idea.

"Daniel, look" he looked to her and she took a picture of him. He took the camera from her hand as she pulled out his picture. "Now, your turn" he said holding the camera up to take her picture. She smiled watching him, trying to hold back tears. She was so happy she told him. She was sure this was better than him finding out some other way. Especially if it wasn't from her

He smiled looking at her "one more together?" he asked. She nodded, tears forming despite her attempt to keep them back. He saw the tears slide down her cheeks and smiled looking at her, with his perfect sweet smile, before he held his arms open. She moved into him wrapping her arms around him allowing herself to cry.

"I'm so happy for you, Betty." he said in a low voice. "You're going to be amazing."

"Thank you" she whispered, she moved back and took one of the photos of both of them together and picked up a pen and wrote on the back of it before handing it to him with a smile.

He looked at it

_Ticket to one wish!_

_ Betty forever 3_

He looked up at her curiously. She smiled "You get to wish for anything."

"Anything?" he asked

She nodded "Mhm...Anything that will make you happy"

He looked at her for a moment as if in thought. "Come on, tell me. Whatever you want" she suggested again

"You promise?" he asked again.

She nodded "Yes"

He stepped closer to her causing her heart to pound mercilessly in her chest at his proximity. "Can I kiss you?"

Betty looked at him unable to breathe. Did she hear that correctly? Oh god, he said he wanted to kiss her? Daniel! Kiss her? She felt like her lungs were running out of oxygen. "You, you want to kiss me?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled

She looked at him "Why?" she couldn't help but ask. She was curious.

He smiled further "because...I'm really happy for you. You're...gorgeous. I care about you."

With everything he said Betty's heart pounded like a drum. She couldn't take it. How was she going to do this? If she kissed him she was sure she wouldn't be able to leave. How could she? She would be hooked on him.

She looked at him hearing him continue the perfection of what he was saying to her. "I want to hold your face. I want to look into your pretty eyes and, see that perfect smile. I want to kiss your perfect lips...just once."

She looked at him in near disbelief.

He looked at her "its ok, you don't have to. I know it's crazy. You're just so beautiful and I-" Daniel was cut off by Betty's lips crashing into his, her hands coming up to pull at his shirt to bring him closer. His hands grasped her face deepening the kiss, their bodies molding together. His passion made her tremble; she felt weak, like she would fall at any moment if she let go of him. When she felt his hands slide through her hair, down her shoulders and to her waist tugging her tightly against him she felt this insane thrilling rush all through her. She felt tears fill her eyes at the emotions that coursed through her from his kiss.

How was she going to leave now? Especially realizing that Daniel was...well, the love of her life. She pulled back from him, wanting to run, but unable to remove her hold on him. They both seemed to be out of breath, but he looked at her, lifting his hands to her face and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her wiping the tears "I love you" he said, his voice so sincere and sweet, she cried

"Daniel, I...I ... this" she let go of him and picked up her jacket and pictures and rushed out of the office, tears streaming down her face. "Betty!" he called after her, but she ran faster. If she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Please wait!" he said as he tried to catch up to her, but she continued to run. She reached the elevator and closed it before he could make it. He couldn't let her get away. He ran down the stairs. Twenty three flights of stairs were not going to stop him from Betty. He would run down the stairs, swim across the east river, and fly across an ocean for her if it meant keeping her in his life. He realized at Hilda's wedding that he was in love with Betty, but getting the chance to kiss her made him realize that there was no way he could live without her.

By the time he reached the MEADE lobby he was extremely out of breath, but saw that a minute after he reached the lobby the elevator was opening. As she was exiting the elevator, he saw that she was still crying, but instead of running out of the building she went to a bench and sat down sobbing into her hands. He felt saddened to see her like that.

He slowly walked over "Betty..." he whispered. She jolted up, "Daniel, please, I can't do this" she said trying to move away from him.

He slowly approached her taking her hand and pulling her close "please, Betty, just listen to me" he said, hoping his calm tone would comfort her.

She looked away, tears still sliding down her face. He placed his hands to her face and made her look at him.

"you forgot something" he said picking up the picture of them that he had. She looked at him curiously. He turned the picture over so she could see the back.

_Ticket to one wish,_

_ Daniel forever 3_

She looked to his eyes, tears still sliding down; she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You get to wish for anything you want. I'll make it happen."

Tears filled her eyes to the brim "I wish...I could have both"

"What?"

"You...and London"

He smiled "who says you can't?"

She looked at him strangely.

"I love you, Betty. Do you really think I would let you leave without going with you?"

Her eyes seemed to light up. He grinned "I ran down 23 flights of stairs for you. I would race across the world for you."

She smiled, her eyes shining. He smiled holding her face "I love you"

She threw her arms around him "I love you, too!" she cried hugging him tight.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that! there is a chance I can write one more chapter, but you just let me know.


	2. Love

**Wish**

_**Hi! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first part! So, there will be four parts to this. Here is the next one! :D Hope you enjoy! lots of loveeee!**_

_**For entertainment onlyyy! :D 3**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Love_**

Betty was in a state of confusion. She hadn't seen or heard from Daniel since that night they told one another that they loved each other. They had such a good time. They stayed up till the next morning talking and being together; they had even gone to the bridge together at five in the morning like they said they'd do.

She didn't understand. Did Daniel change his mind about wanting to be with her?

He did. That was it.

He realized that it was Betty, the clumsy, not model material, girl from Queens, and he didn't know how to tell her that it was a mistake. She bit her lip trying not to cry, especially when she was around so many people.

She was at her going away party. Everyone from MODE was there, Justin had come, and Claire was there. Even Wilhelmina had come to wish her off.

Where was Daniel?

Did he forget his declaration of going to London with her?

Of course, that was crazy. He probably realized the absurdity of moving to a whole new country, especially when he had to take care of MODE. He had responsibilities in New York.

"Betty" she heard Claire's comforting voice "are you alright, dear?" she asked stepping out further onto the balcony where Betty was standing looking out to the city. Betty nodded "mhm"

"Do you really think I believe that?" she asked with a soft laugh.

Betty took a breath "I haven't seen Daniel in several days. Do you know if he's coming?"

"I don't know that dear" Claire looked to Betty with a light smile. Betty looked down defeated. "I think he changed his mind about me. How could Daniel love me? I'm not a thin gorgeous model." She said looking out to the city.

"Do you really believe that?" Claire asked "I would think the complete opposite. How could Daniel not love you? You're beautiful, charming, smart..." Betty smiled looking to her. "I happen to think you look rather gorgeous, especially since you've had those braces removed."

Betty's smile seemed to get bigger with hearing her. "There is no doubt in my mind about Daniel loving you, Betty."

As Daniel walked into the area where Betty's party was he smiled when he caught sight of her dancing with Marc and Amanda.

He grinned, she was way too beautiful.

He hadn't seen her in days, but he had so many things to prepare before leaving with her. He knew if he saw her he would get distracted, so he made sure not to be in the same place as her at any given time.

He was sure that she was thinking he changed his mind about her by now. He knew her better than she did; the words from Hilda's wedding becoming more and more clear.

Betty was the love of his life. His heart. His future. His everything. He smiled brightly when he saw Justin. "Justin" he called.

Justin's eyes grew wide as a bright smile swept his face "DANIEL!"

Daniel panicked "Shh, Justin, come over here!"

Justin came over to where Daniel was, in a section away from the party. "Where have you been? Betty has been freaking out, thinking you changed your mind about loving her. I told her she was crazy."

Daniel laughed "I most definitely didn't change my mind about her. I uh...was planning things." He said glancing to where Betty was.

Justin grinned "oh my god, are you going to propose to her?" he asked excitedly. Daniel looked to him "no! I uh...just uh...planned something special for her. Actually, can you give her this for me?" he held out a small blank envelop.

Justin looked at him strangely. "Why don't you do it?" he asked confused.

"Just do it, please. It's part of the surprise, okay."

Justin agreed "Ok." Before he walked away he grinned "I know you're going to propose to her!" he said in a matter of fact tone before leaving in the direction of Betty. Daniel rolled his eyes, but laughed.

He stayed for a moment to watch her open the envelop. He could see how confused she looked when Justin handed it to her. When he saw her slip out what was inside, a smile swept her face.

Seeing her beautiful smile recharged his heart. He couldn't wait to be in London with her.

Betty looked at the envelop Justin handed her in confusion for a moment, but opened it and was surprised and happy to pull out a picture of Daniel holding up all the pictures of him and winking.

She giggled and flipped it over

_I simply have one wish and that is for you to join me. _

_I can't decide which picture is the best._

Betty giggled shaking her head and went to find Daniel. She could tell from the picture that he was in the conference room.

When she walked in the lights were completely off and there were several pictures on the table from the Polaroid camera. She picked them up and looked through them laughing.

There were pictures of him holding flowers, a red paper heart, him making the shape of a heart with his hands, him holding a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. She giggled. Her eyes went wide when she saw a picture of him and Mrs. Meade together holding the paper heart with 'I love you' written on it.

She felt tears fill her eyes realizing why Claire said what she did. She bit her lip when suddenly lights turned on, but instead of just the room light, there were white Christmas lights that turned on one after the other lighting up the room, music turning on with it. She gasped in surprise.

"Betty" Daniel's voice made her heart jump. She quickly spun around to see him standing there holding the flowers from the picture. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Hey" he said

"h...hi" she whispered unable to articulate words at the moment.

"The reason why I didn't go to your party was because I wanted to throw you a private party. Just us. I know I'm stealing you away from your friends and everybody, but I'm jealous. I want you all to myself."

She laughed.

"So...uh..." he stepped forward holding the flowers to her. She smiled and took them in her hand trying not to tremble.

"Want to dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her. She nodded placing the flowers on the table, and then placed her hand in his. His smile widened before he pulled her into him. As he hugged her to him, his perfect scent and perfect hug and perfect voice made her smile. "I love you, Betty" he told her. She held him closer as they danced together.

"By the way my crazy over thinker, I'm definitely still going to London with you."

Betty giggled pulling back to look at him. "How did you know I was-"

He just looked at her and said "please, I know you. I hadn't seen you for days after I told you I loved you. I love you and that is not changing"

She nodded with a smile

He grinned right before he kissed her. Betty's hands came up around his neck pulling him closer.

"Ooo, Daniel and Betty"

"I knew they were luvahs!"

They stopped kissing, still holding onto each other, to see half of the party, including Justin and Claire.

"So, this is where you went. You ditched us to sneak away with Daniel. How rude Betty" Amanda said, but shot her a wink.

Betty bit her lip, blushing.

Daniel looked to his mother wondering how they found them. "It was a slip of the tongue. Sorry. I tried to stop them"

Amanda came inside and took the bottle of champagne "We're joining you. The party got lame without you, Betty"

Betty and Daniel both looked at each other smiling. Amanda started pouring herself a glass and the others filed in.

"AB, let me see." She was confused when he took her hand, but dropped it disappointedly "Man" he rolled his eyes and walked away. Betty looked to Daniel with a confused look. He just shrugged pretending not to know what Justin was checking for.

"It's about time you two got together" Amanda said as she picked up the flowers and smelled them.

"Ya, took you long enough" Marc added pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"Seriously, we've been waiting _forever_!" Amanda stressed, picking up the remote to change the music.

"It was getting annoying watching you two" Marc added

Claire laughed "I would have to agree. I've been waiting for years for you both to realize you're right for each other"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Betty giggled looking to him "So much for private party" she said with a giggle.

He shrugged "eh, whatever, as long as I can still do this" his lips met hers, before he dipped her back making her laugh a little, before she had her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Woooo! Yeah!" Amanda cheered. "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick" Marc downed another glass of champagne.

Betty giggled when Daniel kissed her cheeks and neck, his kisses tickling her and making her laugh. He smiled looking at her eyes. She blushed looking at him, but smiled and said "I love you"

"I love you, too" he grabbed the camera and held it out, taking the picture as he kissed her cheek. He held the picture out and smiled then looked to her seeing her pretty smile. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. He really couldn't wait to be in London with her. Being there together, seeing her smile, her dream of running her magazine coming true, and him being with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Two more chapters :D lots of love!


End file.
